


Kočky vždycky dopadnou na všechny čtyři

by MaryBarrens



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepamatoval si, kdy ji viděl poprvé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kočky vždycky dopadnou na všechny čtyři

Nepamatoval si, kdy ji viděl poprvé. Skoro jako by tam byla odjakživa, jako by odnepaměti stála kousek od něj, hlídala jeho kroky, dohlížela na to, aby se mu nic nestalo a to, že se mu ukázala, byl jen další schod na cestě do nebes. Nevěděl, odkud přišla, jen si matně vzpomínal, že už ji kdysi viděl, když mu bylo asi pět. Jenže to nemohla být ona, musel to být někdo, kdo jí byl jenom hodně podobný… Nebyl si jistý. Ale na tom nezáleželo, protože ano byla u něj. Miloval ji. 

Miloval její blízkost. Její hedvábné vlasy, které mu protékaly mezi prsty, kdykoli do nich ponořil ruce, a hladily ho po tvářích, když se nad ním nakláněla, aby mu popřála krásné sny. Miloval její drobnou štíhlou postavu, tiché našlapování, vůni, která ho zvláštním způsobem omamovala a věznila v jemném oparu touhy, a rysy tak jemné, že mu připomínala pohádkového elfa, stejně jako porcelánově bílou kůži, hladkou a bezchybnou jako mramor a studenou jako led. Nikdy se jí na to neptal, protože podvědomě tušil, že to nechce slyšet. Některé věci je lepší nevědět…

To byla ona. Jeho malá, sladká, dokonalá Alice. 

Její oči… byly zvláštní. Nikdy dřív něco takového neviděl, někdy mu až naháněly strach. Ale to jen když byly černé, když se zdálo, že jsou bezedné, když ho pozorovaly s divokou potřebou, vášnivě, _hladově_ … Dnes ne. Celý se chvěl, jen když se na ni podíval, protože v tom zlatém medu se ukrýval smutek. Smutek, zklamání a láska. Ztrácel se v ní, v těch očích, které viděly víc než by měly. Příliš mnoho. 

„Na co myslíš?“ zeptala se měkce a v jejím úsměvu se zaleskly bílé zuby. Miloval ten hlas. Slyšel v něm varhany, hrající nádhernou, ale tesklivou melodii z jiného světa, něco v něm cítil. Zatoužil po tom, aby ji mohl opět obejmout, držet ji za útlá zápěstí kde se už dávno přestal třepetat tep, svírat ji v náručí, tisknout jí hlavu na prsa, přestože věděl, že to, co uslyší, nebude tlukot srdce, ale zrádné, ohlušující, mrtvolné ticho. Věděl to, dosud si to však odmítal přiznat. Byl příliš naivní, když si namlouval, že je všechno tak, jak by mělo být? 

Trochu se zachvěl, když se chladnou tváří přitiskla na jeho krk přímo v místě, kde mu pod horkou pokožkou zběsile pulsovala krev. Zaslechl krátké sykavé nadechnutí, ale to už ovíjel paže okolo jejího těla a ona spokojeně zavrněla. Ano, rozhodně pro něj byla tajemstvím. Velice přitažlivým tajemstvím. 

„Zajímalo by mě, kdo vlastně jsi.“ Hlas ho zrazoval, když se díval do těch nádherných očí, v nichž se na okamžik mihla jakási vzdálená bolest, která ho bodla hluboko do srdce. Zamrkal a chtěl se jí omluvit, políbit ji na tvář a říct, že ho to mrzí, že to tak nemyslel, pro něj totiž vůbec není důležité, co je zač… Ale ona se vzápětí rošťácky usmála. 

„Řekněme, že jsem…“ na krátkou chvíli zaváhala, „šelma.“ 

Po zádech mu přejel mráz, ale on jako očarován vzal její obličej do dlaní a palci láskyplně hladil zavřená víčka. Cítil její třas i zrychlený dech, a když konečně otevřela oči, přísahal by, že v nich byly slzy. 

„V tom případě jedině kočka.“ 

Vděčně na něj pohlédla. „Děkuju ti. S tebou se konečně cítím zase jako člověk… po tak dlouhé době.“ Odmlčela se a horce ho políbila studenými rty. „Musím už jít.“ 

„Zůstaň…“ vydechl prosebně. „Je noc, může se ti něco stát…“ Drtil jí prsty takovou silou, až se divil, že ještě nenaříká bolestí. 

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Nemůže, věř mi.“ Bez námahy vyvlékla ruce z jeho sevření a vstala z postele. Než si stačil uvědomit, co se děje, už seděla na okenním parapetu a její postava temně kontrastovala s úplňkem, jehož bledé světlo ji obalovalo a zjemňovalo jinak ostré kontury jejího těla. Vypadala jako anděl. Temný anděl povolaný z hlubin pekel, kam se teď musel vrátit. 

„Neblázni…“ Hrdlo měl sevřené a snažil se nepředstavovat si několik metrů volného pádu a asfaltovou silnici dole pod oknem. „Ublížíš si, je to vysoko…“

„Neboj se o mě. Kočky přece vždycky dopadnou na všechny čtyři.“ Zvláštně se pousmála. „Zase se vrátím,“ zašeptala a… byla pryč. 

Zdusil v sobě zděšený výkřik, když pochopil, že to vážně udělala, že skutečně vyskočila, a přiskočil k oknu, předem připravený na to, co dole uvidí. Vyklonil se a pátral pohledem po jejím zhrouceném těle dole na chodníku, na tvářích se mu lesklo pár slaných kapek. 

Nebyla tam, nikde po ní nezůstala ani stopa. Jen nocí se ozýval její tichý zvonivý smích.


End file.
